Finding Herself
by silverbells-and-cockleshells
Summary: Rory has just graduated from Yale and is set to start her first job in the newspaper business. Everything seems fantastic. There's only one problem, it's in London. She is faced with the task of leaving everyone she cares about behind but finds many surpr
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As much money as I would have if I did and as much as I wish I did, I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters. Sorry.

* * *

"_Ain't no mountain high, ain't no valley low, ain't no river wide enough baby…." _Rory sang while riding in the passenger seat in Logan's new silver Porsche with the windows down. She snuck a look out of the corner of her eyes at her boyfriend of 2 years, his face set in a frown as he motioned for her to turn the dial on the radio.

"You know, I'm almost glad I won't have to listen to you reenact the soundtrack to Remember the Titans anymore for the next few months. It's a good thing you express yourself so well through the written word because I don't believe you have a musical bone in your body," he said jokingly while sliding a hand up her leg. Raising his eyebrows up and down ", not that it's a body I'm not found of."

Swatting his hand away playfully as he placed it back on the shifter she replied ", oh, you know you'll miss me like crazy while I'm in London. But, don't worry. I plan to call every night, send you loads of junk mail throughout the day, take tons of photos so you won't forget my face, and even have Colin and Finn dress up periodically in that French maid's outfit you like so much that you won't even know I'm gone."

"Well, no offense to the two blokes, I mean we have been friends since we could listen to our father's trade stock market tips at boring society functions, but I don't think that provocative little number will do anything for their curves. That thing was tailor made to fit only you, Ace," taking a moment to peer over at her as he stopped at the airport valet parking station he added ", besides, I don't want to see anyone else in it but you. You, Rory Gilmore, are all I need. You make me very happy."

The second that sentence left his lips the moment of playfulness disappeared leaving a serious lull in conversation in its wake. Wishing the moment over she quickly jumped in with ", Well, that's good. No secret bridesmaids to worry about while I'm not an everyday figure in your life this time I suppose." The moment she felt his grip tighten around her hand as they walked to her terminal she realized those words did not unleash the desired effect. Laughing nervously, "not that I'm worried or anything, I mean, I completely trust you. 100 percent trust on my part. Not a doubt in my mind. Just call me Faith because that might as well be my name, I mean complete and total tru----," she trailed off as his hand left hers to clamp over her overactive mouth.

"I'm gonna miss you, Ace," he said chuckling. "I mean really, really miss you. I understand, though. You just graduated. Yale's behind you now and it's time for you to go out and start your career. I did it; it's only fair that you get the opportunity as well. I just wish I didn't have to be a world away from you while you do it. I would give anything to see the look on your face after your first day in the business world."

"You could still come with me you know," she responded in a small voice, the onset of panic creeping in. "Just because I'm done with school now doesn't mean I'm completely grown and independent. I may still need someone around you know. What is everyone thinking leaving me to fend for myself in another country?"

"I have business here with my father, Rory, I've told you a million times. I would drop it in a heartbeat if I could. I would rather spend a thousand days with you than one more day stuck in a boardroom with men pushing sixty in overpriced and over tailored suits matched with atrocious ties that their kids have made them for father's day and they wear just to give off some semblance that they care for their offspring at all, but the business won't run itself. I'm Logan Huntzberger, the heir; I was raised to take over. It's expected of me and I've accepted it. I can't leave right now no matter how much I want to. Besides, it's London and it's The Times. It's everything you've ever dreamed of. You should experience it in all its glory for yourself for a little while. No one else there to effect your opinion of it. I've had my chance, now it's your turn."

"Thank you Logan," was her only reply as she heard an announcement in the background, finally realizing they had reached Gate 147 where she could see people crowded around waiting to board the British Airways non-stop flight to London.

"… _British Airways Flight 756 to London, England is now boarding all passengers. This is the last call for British Airways Flight 756 to London. Please board the aircraft immediately. Have your tickets ready as you approach the gate. We know you have a choice when you fly and we thank you for choosing British Airways."_

"I guess that's me then. I promise I'll call all the time. You'll be so sick of me by the time these 4 months are over."

"I could never be sick of you, Rory," he said as he wrapped her in a hug, kissing her temple while whispering in her ear, "I love you."

"I love you too," she said as a tear fell down her right cheek. "See you in 120 days."

"Bye Ace," the nickname falling effortlessly as he watched her board the plane, a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach that he couldn't shake no matter how hard he tried to assure himself that nothing will have changed between now and the next time he saw her.

And she never looked back. She never knew of the surprises and new adventures that awaited her across the ocean, but she didn't second guess it. Logan assured her everything would be fine, and for now, that was enough. After all, she had dreamed of this moment her whole life. Sure, she had a great family back home and lots of people she cared about, but she had spent a great deal of time reading of the whole other world outside of Connecticut and she couldn't wait to experience it for herself.

* * *

A/N: Well, this is my first story I've posted on here so I hope you all like it. Reviews are appreciated. I'm going to school right now and am really busy with it so I don't know how often updates will be, but I'll try get chapters out as quickly as possible. By the way... I know this may seem heavily Rogan right now but there will be an eventual introduction of other characters. 


	2. Chapter 2

Rory let out a sigh as she finally stepped off the plane into the London airport. It had been the longest flight of her life and not just because it lasted seven hours. The man that was seated directly in front of her had fallen asleep right after take off and slept the entire time, which wouldn't have been so bad if he hadn't been the worst snorer she'd ever met in her life. And that's saying a lot—both Logan and Lorelai could wake the dead at any time of night. Not to mention the ever accommodating British Airways was out of coffee. Couldn't someone have informed the passengers before they boarded the plane? Not that it would have done much good but at least she would have been prepared.

As she approached baggage claim she found an older gentlemen dressed in a cheap suit coupled with the most ridiculous looking hat that seemed to be stolen straight from Michael Jackson's wardrobe holding a sign with the initials L.L.G. printed neatly.

Waving awkwardly she greeted the man she assumed would be her chauffeur, "Hi I'm L. -- uhh.. L.G."

"Well nice to meet your Lorelai Gilmore, my name is Chaunc and I'll be your driver. I assume you'd like to go by the hotel first, no?"

"Sure, that would be great. But, feel free to call me Rory. Everyone else does; Lorelai is my mother," Rory replied.

"Great. Well, we should get going, it's already past 11 and you have an early day tomorrow. The person from The Times told me to pick you up at 7 am sharp. So, how many bags?" asked Chaunc.

"7 am? Oh geez. Just one bag. Big and black with a giant hello kitty sticker on it. It's impossible to miss," she responded.

Casting her a sidelong glance the driver remarked, "Only one bag? I don't believe in my twenty years in this business I've ever met an American girl with less than 3 pieces of luggage who was planning to stay here for any significant amount of time, much less 4 months."

"Oh, well, I'm not your average girl. Besides half of that bag is books anyway and I kind of learned to pack light. See, my boyfriend, Logan, is a huge fan of spontaneous surprise excursions all over the place and one has to be able to have a light pack when the destination and events planned are completely unknown," said Rory. "Although, there haven't been many of those kinds of vacations lately, what with his work schedule and all. I'm lucky if I get to spend an hour a day with him nowadays which is saying a lot. I mean we live together... and why am I telling you this? You don't want to hear about my relationship anyway. Sorry."

"Don't be silly, dear. I love it when my clients make conversation. It makes the job a lot less of well... a job. Besides, I like you a lot more than some of the others I'm forced to take all over this city. You're a lot like the other writers at The Times that I take around occasionally. I have a feeling you'll fit in wonderfully. Now, tell me more about this boyfriend of yours..."

"Well..."

* * *

"Thanks again, Chaunc," she waved as she closed the door to her temporary home. She locked both the chain and the deadbolt before turning around to scan the contents of her new apartment. The giant picture window looking out over the London city immediately grabbed her attention as she walked over to take in her first glimpse of the night lights. Not one thing about this place reminded her of New Haven or Star Hollow which she had yet to determine if that was a good thing or not. 

Walking away from the window she took in the rest of the silent space. It had an open floor plan with a giant kitchen she figured she'd never get to use but looked nice nonetheless, and a great living room fully equipped with a DVD player and plasma television great for movie nights. She'd just have to get busy making friends so she could carry on the tradition she promised her mother to continue before she left home. Lorelai always said that no matter where you are, at least one movie night per week with all the junk food imaginable was a mandatory Gilmore girl rule.

Deciding she'd seen enough of the apartment for her first night and wanted to leave enough to explore tomorrow after work, she unzipped her suitcase and found her favorite pair of pajamas—a Metallica t-shirt and coffee mug cloth pants—and changed into them.

Climbing into bed and turning off the lights she remembered she'd promised Logan and her mom she'd call home right when she got settled in, but as she laid in the comfortable bed she decided that it could wait until tomorrow morning. They would both understand her need for a good nights rest.

As her eyes drifted closed, her mind and body ached with anticipation of what tomorrow had in store for her. It was her first day in the real world with a real job and she just had a feeling that something extraordinary was going to happen. Little did she know how right she was...

* * *

A/N: This is just kind of a filler chapter to develop Rory in this story a little more. I'm planning for the next chapter to be a long one with a lot of stuff happening so be looking for that sometime this weekend. Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously:_

_Climbing into bed and turning off the lights she remembered she'd promised Logan and her mom she'd call home right when she got settled in, but as she laid in the comfortable bed she decided that it could wait until tomorrow morning. They would both understand her need for a good nights rest._

_As her eyes drifted closed, her mind and body ached with anticipation of what tomorrow had in store for her. It was her first day in the real world with a real job and she just had a feeling that something extraordinary was going to happen. Little did she know how right she was..._

* * *

'Ring…..' 'Ring……' 'Ring……' 

"Shoot!" Rory shouted as she climbed out of her excessively cramped shower that morning. Her day had not started off well. First, she had woke up late, conveniently leaving just enough time to do absolutely nothing before she was forced to leave for her first day as a journalist at The Times. Then, she realized she forgot to pack her shampoo and hair styling products from her things in Connecticut. She was just thankful that the apartment her new job had set her up with had an inside cleaning service that provided her with some free shampoo samples because she certainly didn't have time to make a run to the drug store with only twenty minutes until clock-in time.

'We are currently unavailable to take your call. Please leave a message after the tone… BEEP!"

"Ahh, remind me to change you when I get home later, Murph," Rory said as she petted her answering machine as the first lines of her mother's message cut in.

'Gorgeous spawn of mine… pick up if you're there! Taylor and Miss Patty are currently duking it out on the sidewalk in front of Luke's as we speak and I wanted to give you the play-by-play. Uh-oh, Luke is getting up, he's walking outside. He looks angry! Aww, sweets I gotta go. As much as I love you, watching Luke kill Taylor is way too fun. But call Mommy sometime, okay? Oh, and Logan, too. He's called me about five times already wondering if I've heard from you. He has that worried voice again. As much as I hate to say it, that boy is really starting to grow on me. I miss you, Hun. Oh no! LUKE PUT TAYLOR DOWN…'

'Hmmm… that's strange. Logan called Mom? He's never been one to excessively call before. I've always liked that about him,' Rory thought as she slipped on her newest black Nine West sling backs and hopped out the door to meet Chaunc. She was so going to be late.

* * *

"Morning Miss Rory," Chaunc greeted as he opened the door for her to climb in while she was on her way down the front steps of the building.

Hearing what vaguely sounded like a 'you too' followed by a closing of the door after she flew by him in a flash, he stepped around to the other side of the car with a slight chuckle, returned his cap to his head, climbed inside the limo beginning the short trip to the office. 'Wow, Miss USA is certainly in a bit of a rush this morning. I probably shouldn't have told her 7am when she doesn't have to report for work until 9. Oh well.' though Chaunc when suddenly his silent conversation was interrupted from a yell in the back.

Lowering the partition with a button at the top of the car, Chaunc asked, "What was that?"

"I said stop," Rory responded between pants as she pointed a slim finger at a shop that could be seen out the tinted right window. "COFFEE!"

"Alright. You could've just said so. I guess we have time to make a quick stop," he said while looking at her over his shoulder. But, Rory didn't hear. By this time Chaunc had already pulled over to the side of the road in a space with meter parking and she had hopped out, walked inside, and currently talking to the lady behind the counter at a small diner which he could tell by the signs on the windows was called Rosa's.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, so this chapter is not even complete right now but I'm posting it anyway because I said I would post this past weekend but I got busy and just couldn't. I'm so sorry. This is supposed to be way longer and actually have stuff in it instead of just developing the story line even more, but I wanted to put at least something up. There will definitely be another update this week though. A long one, I PROMISE this time._


End file.
